


By Design

by wonderfulchaos



Series: A World of Pleasant Memories [6]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulchaos/pseuds/wonderfulchaos
Summary: Mahiru ends up making the maid outfit for Sakuya, so of course he has to help put it on too.





	

Mahiru was making a list of materials he needed to buy, in preparation of the Culture Festival, when a sheet of paper was slapped down in front of him. He eyed the hand attached to it, nails gnawed to the quick, and followed it upwards to the arm that was attached to the one person he knew that would pull a stunt like this. “Sakuya, you have got to be kidding me.” He gestured to the sketch on the paper, a grin tugging at the edges of his lips. “Not that you wouldn’t look good in it, I admit.”

“Why, Mahiru, that was almost a compliment!” gasped Sakuya, clutching at his chest as if his heart had stuttered to a halt for a moment. “But no~ No jokes,” he promised. “I simply want to be a maid for the event. Just think of all the customers we’ll attract!”

“Simply?” Mahiru gave a laugh at that. “Since when do you do anything ‘simple’ …” He trailed off, tapping at the sketch as he considered it. He could add it to his list of costumes to create, even if it never saw the light of day. It would be a simple thing, to make his friend this happy, but he also - deep down - had his own selfish motivations for considering it. He wanted to see Sakuya in the outfit. As the designer, of course. Seeing his hard work pay off was what he lived to see brought to fruition.

“Okay,” he admited aloud, folding the paper in half and placing it in his pocket. “I’ll give it a try.”

Beaming, Sakuya told him, “I have nothing but faith in your abilities, Mahiru~sama.”

* * *

Needless to say, Mahiru was debating whether or not to bring the finished product to school alongside the real outfit Sakuya would be wearing. It would probably be like adding fuel to the fire in the end. Once Sakuya saw it, there would be no going back. Just another bit of proof to add to the pile, the one that showed he would do anything for his friends.

Admittedly, a good friend wouldn’t be such an enabler; but a great friend, he supposed, did the enabling and more. That was what he insisted as he packed the outfit up and placed it at the bottom of the bag meant for Sakuya. He was going to look forward to the surprise on his friend’s face when he saw it. For if it had been a joke, he was going to have fun with that too.

Much like the design that had been presented to him, Mahiru slung the bag onto Sakuya’s desk, grinning as he told him, “All finished. Take a look.”

Sakuya blinked in bemusement for a moment before seeming to realize what was being offered to him, moving to take a peek at the goods with the utmost haste. His mouth fell open in a little 'o’ of wonder, his eyes lighting up when he saw what was underneath the suit. “Mahiru, Ma~hi~ru!” Jumping out of his seat, he tackled the aforementioned boy in a hug. “You shouldn’t have! Ahhh, come on, help me put this on!”

“Wa-Wait, Sakuya! Class is sta -” That didn’t appear to matter to the other boy as he tugged his friend to the bathroom, plastic bag in hand and swinging at his side.

Once inside the empty bathroom, Mahiru managed to wrangle his hand back. Mostly because Sakuya was turning to lock the door and didn’t mind letting go to do so. When his attention returned to Mahiru, however, his smile had taken on a promising edge as he held out his arms, saying, “Help me?”

Mahiru shook his head. “You can get dressed on your own, why do I have to be here? We’re missing class, for this? You have got to be kidding me.”

“You said that before,” Sakuya pointed out, stepping forward until he had Mahiru backing up with every step he took, “and yet you still went ahead and made this for me? I have to question,” he bent down so that his breath fanned across the other’s face, his eyes glowing that eerie red that they tended to take on in the right lighting, “how much you like it when I joke with you?”

Hitting the wall, his palms flat against the tiles, Mahiru gulped. There was no easy way out of this. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Sakuya leaned back, holding up his hands. “Just messing with you! Sorry, sorry. Did you think I was serious?” He stepped back a few paces and started stripping, humming as he set aside his headphones with great care. He would have had to take them off, anyway, for class, but he had a habit of wearing them until the last minute. 

Off came the uniform jacket next, and then the striped shirt he always wore. When he reached for his pants, Mahiru hurried to look away before he was caught staring. It wasn’t the first time he had seen Sakuya without pants on, given that they changed together for gym often enough, but this was the first time that with no one else being around and that changed something.

“Oooh, nice! The skirt fits just right,” enthused Sakuya, snapping the metal links into place on the side where Mahiru had sewed the clasps. He was still bare-chested, Mahiru noted absently, as he gave a sigh and moved to help straighten up the skirt. Despite his protesting, he was going to make sure his finished product came out perfect. “Awww, how sweet! I didn’t think you were going to help at all~ You sure had me fooled.”

“Shut it,” insisted Mahiru, a faint pink blossoming on his cheeks as he reached for the shirt and chucked it at Sakuya’s face. His friend stuck out his tongue before tugging on the black and white stripes, as if he belonged in prison with all the other liars that embezzled their friend’s time and money. “And here, this goes over your stupid shirt to match the skirt.”

“More frills!” came the welcoming response as Sakuya adjusted the white sleeveless shirt to go over his long sleeved stripes. “You’re so thoughtful, Mahiru. Even giving thought to my sense of style!”

“What style,” Mahiru muttered as he fixed the top half to better even out into the skirt. “Hmm, I guess the apron will hide where they intersect …”

“An apron, too?!” As if disbelieving that it existed, he rooted through the bag to find it. “And it’s pink!” Happily, he put it on and tried to tie the bow in the back with his own two hands. When he couldn’t get it right, he gave Mahiru a pout and pleaded, “Help me, master,” with a playful flutter of his eyelashes.

Turning redder, Mahiru moved behind him and tied the bow in place. He pulled it as tight as he could, earning a little gasp from Sakuya, a small revenge for all the teasing. “How’s that?”

“Mmm,” considered Sakuya, “feels good. Harder next time, if you please.”

“Stop that.” He swatted at the back of his friend’s head and then crouched down to look for the socks and garters that would complete the ensemble. “Might as well go all out,” Mahiru admitted, waving them for Sakuya to see. “I’ll show you how these work.”

“Oh my,” Sakuya placed a hand over his mouth, feigning surprise. “How much experience do you have, Mahiru~sama?”

Eye twitching, Mahiru instructed him to sit down and shut up. Once seated, he slipped the socks on one at a time. Thin and fragile, they showed off the contours of the legs that wore them. Not that Sakuya had shaved, but there were some nicely toned muscles beneath his hands and he found he was nervous about how far up these socks extended, his hands brushing parted thighs. He withdrew and handed the garters to Sakuya, swallowing around the words, “I think you can handle the rest after all.”

Sakuya placed his fingers under Mahiru’s chin and turned his head back around to face him, his eyebrows rising as he wondered, “Something wrong?” Adding, for good measure, “I have no idea what these are, anyway. Don’t quit halfway on me, Mahiru. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Put like that, Mahiru had no choice but to finish what he started. He looped the material around the top of each sock in turn, lacing up the strings and making bows out of them like the apron. He tried not to think about where he was touching, but his hands gave a small tremble that betrayed him every time his fingertips met skin where fabric should have been. It was gratefully over before too long and the outfit was complete - for the most part. He hadn’t made the hat yet, having run out of the material to match the apron, but it didn’t seem like that mattered too much to Sakuya. His friend had already taken to admiring himself in the mirror.

“Now I just need a cape,” decided Sakuya.

“You’re getting a hat and that’s it,” Mahiru told him flatly, crossing his arms. He wouldn’t be swayed on that front.

It was a moment of thought before Sakuya agreed, turning around to give Mahiru one more hug. “If the master says so, I suppose that must be the truth.”

While he didn’t regret making the outfit for his friend - for his friend’s happiness, and for his own selfish wants too - he had to admit that it was playing havoc with his restraint. He hadn’t known it would seem so inviting, to see that much skin in new and perfectly different ways, and neither had he known that when he hugged back - because how could he not - his hands would stray lower than intended. It would be easy to undo the strings and have everything fall down at his hands; but instead, he buried his fingers into the back of Sakuya’s shirt and rested his head on the other boy’s shoulder with a sigh. “You’re such a pain,” he concluded, “and you better not call anyone else that.”

“Oh no,” insisted Sakuya, “you’re the only master for me, Mahiru.”

It felt like a lie, but it was the one he would like to believe the most.


End file.
